


[Podfic] At Least There's Going To Be Coffee

by SisterOfWar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bingo, ITPE Gift, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of TerresDeBrume's <i>At Least There's Going To Be Coffee</i></p>
<p>Author's Summary: <i>No but really, Clint doesn’t get the point of this particular spell.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] At Least There's Going To Be Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At least there's going to be coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532254) by [TerresDeBrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume). 



> One of my #ITPE gifts for @inkjunket - happy holidays!

MP3 available [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122690.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Stupidly Happy," by XTC
> 
> Many thanks to TerresDeBrume for having blanket permission for her fic!


End file.
